Workplace safety activities require a significant commitment from today's employers. Entities such as large corporations and manufacturing facilities must manage a large amount of data, and they must ensure that a wide variety of employees are aware of responsibilities and due dates. They also seek better ways to ensure compliance with the wide variety of requirements that may stem from federal, state and local regulations, as well as from private initiatives such as total quality management and voluntary protection programs.
This disclosure describes methods and systems for improving safety management processes within an organization.